1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carpal cuff for the prevention and alleviation of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the biggest increases in employee downtime in the 1990s has been caused by Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS) which is also called Repetitive Stress Injury (RSI). The Carpal Tunnel is the passageway that leads from the forearm through the wrist. This area can become constricted by inflammation of the tendons or ligaments caused by repetitive or unnatural motion of the hands, wrists, and elbows. These repetitive motions can also cause swelling of the lining of the tunnel resulting is a similar constriction. Stresses to the area can also be caused by a misalignment of the carpal bones in the hand with the elbow joint exacerbating the strain on the carpal tunnel.
The restriction of the Carpal Tunnel can cause several aggravating or debilitating effects on the sufferer. A weakening of the hand strength and the thumb and fingers can result from the Carpal Tunnel Syndrome as well as numbness or soreness or a sense of swelling of the wrist. Persistence of the stress to the Carpal Tunnel can result in the inability of the sufferer to carry out even simple work related tasks causing expensive employee down time. The employee may even be forced to seek medical attention, surgery, or retraining before work can be resumed. Examined on a national scale, CTS can affect millions of workers across all skill levels resulting in billions of dollars in costs to individuals, employers, insurance companies, and health care providers.
Several steps have been taken in the past to alleviate the stress on the wrists to curb Repetitive Stress Disorder. The most common method is the wrist glove or brace as shown in FIG. 6 which is used to provide some support to the thumb and wrist area to persons already suffering from CTS. The devices do not however prevent Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. To go beyond post-CTS support, one must support the area between the wrist and the elbow to effectively prevent the user from injuring the carpal tunnel.
None of the above inventions, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.